<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Live a Life by SiluaKaersk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356756">To Live a Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiluaKaersk/pseuds/SiluaKaersk'>SiluaKaersk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiluaKaersk/pseuds/SiluaKaersk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tallulah has long resigned herself to living in her half-sister’s shadow. After all, few could compare to Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. At least she has the upper hand in combat. But when Tallulah crosses paths with another shadow dweller, they are both thrust into foreign lands of shadow and light. In order to survive, they must each face their fears, though that task is made harder when they are armed only with the other’s blades… blades that happen to have a mind of their own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Live a Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>1. Introductions</h4>
<p>Tallulah let out a long sigh. </p>
<p>By the goddesses, she didn’t expect this day to be so boring. She almost wished she didn’t suggest for Impa to have a couple hours to herself. Actually, she had suggested Impa to have the whole day off, but the Sheikah refused to abandon her duty to protect Princess Zelda. Zelda also put her foot down though and the guardian relented to attempting to relax for a couple hours. Which left Princess Tallulah and Link to guard the heiress. But it was the presence of the hero that made the day so dreadful. </p>
<p>The younger princess had no problem with the hero, but this was one of the few days that she and her half-sister had to spare for one another and, well, it seems her sister’s attention was focused solely on the handsome blonde. Tallulah could only be so mad though. Every time she heard Zelda laugh a genuine laugh, one that showed how much she enjoyed herself rather than one that was forced for the sake of manners, Tallulah remembered that it was worth it. It was a nice change of pace from the usual uptight atmosphere of royalty. The brunette was a little sad though that it wasn’t her this time that brought out the carefree Zelda. Especially because it meant that she was now stuck just sitting there, as awkward and unneeded as a third leg.</p>
<p>With another sigh, the brunette swung herself up into a sitting position, stretching her dress as she sat in a comfortable (and very unladylike) cross-legged position. Across the garden sat the crushing couple, ignorant of the young princess’s annoyance, and seemingly her presence as a whole. Finally fed up, Tallulah decided to grab a bite to eat. The great hero Link should be more than enough to protect the princess. Hah! As if anything was going to happen anyways. They’ve had peace for a long ten years, supposedly thanks to the green clad “fairy” boy. That was something that only Zelda and him seemed to know about, but Tallulah has seen the boy’s strength and skill firsthand and believed in his unknown deeds. They’ll be fine.</p>
<p>“Hey lovebirds!” the princess called as she headed towards the doors. Link’s face grew a little pink while Zelda looked a tad annoyed, but it got their attention. “I’m grabbing a snack. Want anything?” Zelda’s face lifted a little at that.</p>
<p>“Some tea, cheese, and crackers would be splendid Tally. Not too much though, we’re having dinner in a few hours, remember?” “Tally” grew a little embarrassed at her childhood nickname, but instead of correcting her half-sister, she looked at Link instead. He was looking uncertainly between the two princesses. Tallulah had to hold back a laugh. Right. Swordsman. That royal dinner isn’t going to fill someone who travels across Hyrule Field on a daily basis. They barely even fill herself. </p>
<p>“I’ll grab some meat too,” she mouthed to the growing boy before turning to leave. Link looked relieved at the promise of extra calories as he turned back to Zelda, not wanting to miss what she was saying. “And while I’m at it, I think I’ll get some for myself too,” Tallulah thought as she ventured down the halls towards the kitchens. As she rounded the corner, with food on her mind, she hit a wall that should not have been there.</p>
<p>The unexpected run-in almost caused her to fall, but she luckily caught herself in time. Through her stumbling, she heard an annoyed grunt before moments later, a sharp intake of air before a hurried “Forgive me, your highness! I did not see you there.” </p>
<p>Tallulah noticed armored boots and relaxed. “What’s with the formalities? I’m not my sister.” She looked up, and what she saw made the smile on her face drop instantly. “State your name and post soldier,” she commanded in a colder tone. She backed up to get a better view of the foreign face, body tensed. Black hair, tan complexion, sharp jawline. Just who was this soldier?</p>
<p>“Ah, forgive my rudeness Princess Tallulah. I’m Damian, recent addition to the north wall.” Said the soldier, back straight and arm held in salute. Tallulah forced her body to relax, plastering a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Well that explains the confusion. Carry on then soldier.” With a nod, he continued on his way past her. Once out of his sight, the princess face grew serious once more as she reached behind her, muscle memory guiding her to her knife before letting it fly at the retreating back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Going to finally try putting my stories to paper and posting them in hopes that I will be motivated to finish them. I'm not sure what my update schedule will be like quite yet, but with the whole COVID-19 thing going on right now, I'm finding myself with a lot more time to write.<br/>Would love to know your thoughts on the story so far, even if it's just critiques. Hope everyone is staying healthy, kind, and sane in these trying times!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>